The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A quick locking device is widely applied in various mechanical products, such as the connection and fixation between components, the connection and fixation of supporting frames, etc. The existing mechanical connection is usually utilized as an assembly of two components through a screw, a snap joint, and other structures. However, the traditional connection is relatively inconvenient in locking or loosing, failing to perform a quick locking and unlocking, which brings certain inconvenience to a user.